It just wasn't political
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: On a trip to Greece in the time of the Cold War, Russia and Greece begin a bond that goes beyond simple alliances and overruling, and fall for each other. P.s. there's a REASON I put Greece's name first...


What is it about history books that never explain the relation between Greece and Russia during the Cold War? The way they only say that there was no relation and Greece was the only Balkan country not controlled by today's they lack the tale of the two lovers?

Oh, yes. What is now called Russia and Greece had a great many hot, steamy nights of pure and raw passion. Each country craving the other, begging to be pounded until one passed out from exhaustion and one so willing to comply with the other's wishes. Never was one nation whole should the other not be around.

And what was wrong with that? The two nations didn't do the dirty out of pure lust. Each harbored feelings for the other in some meaningful way, really.

Greece, in the way he was always so laxed and simple. His care for the finer arts intrigued the larger country. Once he set foot on the culturally rich land, he knew not even one way to destroy it. To listen to two lovers, both male, so earnestly look into each other's eyes whispering sweet nothings in what is surely _the_ language of love. Such a warm and pleasant atmosphere, never thought of in his home land and all his conquered lands, it was all so much more breath-taking! And _oh_, how he wanted Greece.

Alas, once he saw the country's dark haired embodiment, how could he ever level such a place with his own corupt ways? He surely had the most beautiful green eyes of all the world. It seemed as though they were a reflection of the sparkling sea surrounding each speckle of land. It was nothing like that fool of a Brit or the hostile Swiss's eyes. Each shining orb clean and calm. They are free of any judgment for who is probably one of the worst nations, if not _the_ worst, arrives at his doorsteps.

Still, the Greek will only continue on his business, hoping to find more remains of his mother in the land she left behind for him. He even bothered asking the Russian why he seemed to be staring at him and if it was because he wanted to pet one of the several cats surrounding the brunet.

And Russia never laughed harder.

Yes, surely this country couldn't-_shouldn't_ be controlled by the Soviet Union. The other nation was just so... cute. Here he was, dominating almost all of eastern Europe and the Greek is asking if he'd like to pet a cat? He was surely a rare treasure made of his country's raw passion and livelihood.

No, he couldn't disgrace a creature of such beauty with his horrible political ties. It would be a loving relations, should the Greek allow any relation at all. They'd become one under the moon, moaning each others names with caring emotions.

Such fantasies were not one-sided, either. The Greek knew tales of horror about the cruel Soviets coming around and dominating harshly but... it was just far too unbelievable. The Russian was smiling too purely for such cruel acts. He even picked up one of the tuxedo cats around and started to pet it gently. Surely he wasn't so bad. If he wanted, he should have been able to take over all the Greek lands by now, so it didn't appear like his presence was a bad one.

"Da, the cats here are much sweeter than the ones back home. I think it's too cold in Russia for such creatures to act warm and hearty with each other..." The Russian lightly jokes.

At this comment, the two start to start up a light conversation, petting the stray creatures that came their way. Getting more and more into the topics, Greece realizes the cold nation's dark history and life. Never once ignoring each piece of information about what he thought of the matter and only caring more about the other as they talked. He wanted nothing more than to warm the Russian's heart.

The Greek's emotions of like were gradually picking up to become love. The Russian towered over all around him, even scarring off an assailant trying to steal some pieces of Greek archifacts with a pipe he carried, in which the Greek was completely grateful. Russia had such a soft side than one could turn away. His lonely, wavering eyes were shining brightly with their mysterious purple color. Light hair starting to shine lightly under the setting sun. The smile on the cold nation's face growing more and more genuine as each second passed. He was an easy catch by looks if nothing else, no doubt.

So, Greece manages to keep his full attention on Russia. Noticing any slight quirks he seemed to display with a signature lazy smile on his face. He couldn't help but wonder certain things about his new companion.

"? Why do you wear such a heavy coat and scarf even though it is not cold?" The Greek asks curiously as the two walk by some rocky ocean shores.

"Oh, it is just habit, da? They just mean a lot to me since they come from my two sisters. I don't often take them off..." Russia answers lightly.

"S-so you don't clean them often?!" Greece asks surprised.

"Heh, no, I do once they get blood or dirt on them. I like to keep these sacred, da." Russia answers.

"O-oh. It seems like they are very sacred... they smell good, too..." Greek adds naturally as he sniffs the Russians scarf.

Russia just laughs at the Greek's unusual ways as they continue to converse over some mild and childish topics well until nightfall. It comes to the point of having the moon shining bright and full, so Greece offers the other nation if he'd like to come over to his house which the Cold nation takes up gladly.

The walk home is fun as they continue to tread merrily across the landscapes while enjoying each other's company. Both having faces slightly flushed when seeing a pair of lovers getting... dangerously passionate in their make-out session near his door.

They enter the home quickly and the Greek immediately starts stripping himself of his jacket and shoes, unaware of the staring eyes as he did so.

Russia just stares at the handsome figure. Oh, how he wanted to possess it! The lovely tan skin placed opon well-toned muscles. Curley dark hair scattered mesily over his head with two small strands sticking up on top. If only his companion would take off more... how he'd run his pale hands across the Greek body!

Greece notes that Russia was just standing firmly in his place and got slightly worried. It wasn't in Greek nature to make guest feel unwelcomed so he tries to lighten things up. "Um, Mr. Russia? Is there anything I can get you? You can make yourself feel at home if you want. I'm your host, so I'll take care of whatever your needs..." the Greek explained lightly.

Russia just stared more into Greece's eyes. "N-no, I'm fine. My needs are... not something you want to get involved with..."

Greece gave a stern look. "Now, Russia, I know we haven't been around each other long, but please don't say such things! A host in Greece must always please their guests! Please, I wish to help you however I may..." he trails off, going to lean in the Russian's arms.

Russia felt the arousal forming in his pants quickly losing control. He grabs the smaller figure and pushed their lips and bodies firmly against the wall. "I need you, da." He lustfully says between breaths.

Greece nods slightly and kisses back. "I-I think I can give you that, but do you mind if it's on a bed?" The Island/peninsula country asked between kisses. His skin flushed all the way to his ears and toes.

Russia noted how cute the male looked flushed beneath him. "Da, something as precious as you should be fucked on a bed." He whispers lustfully, trailling down and planting longling kiss down the brunette's neck. "Lead the way." He commands, not wanting to pull his lips from the taned flesh.

The Greek nods his head slowly and pushes the larger country off. "H-hurry!" He begs, grabbing the other's hands and leading him to the bedroom not far off.

Greece throws Russia on the bed and practically pounces on top, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Annoyed by the restraint of clothing, he tears off his shirt completely and undoes his pants. Left in his undergarmets only, he notices how very dressed Russia still was. Angrily, he stills up on the Russian's lap and growing arousal.

"Strip. _Now._" He commands firmly.

Russia giggles at the adorable way the new found love commands him. "Da, enjoy the show, comrade." He says, doing a slow strip tease with his scarf.

Once Russia rids himself of his scarf, he slowly rmoves his pants, making sure to undo the button slowly. "Hm, do you think you can pull the rest down while you're up there?" He asks with a smirk.

"B-bastard." Greece murmurs as he eagerly rips the pants off the _large_ country it was clear the Russian grew _everywhere_. Slightly sad to see the large member weeping, he grabs it tenderly. "Finish the show and I'll finish you, okay?" He deals with a smirk.

"Ah! D-deal!" The Russian moans as the Greek's hands find their way up and down his large cock. He removes his coat quickly and rubs himself sensually over his shirt. "Go faster! Or The shirt stays on- and remove those damned boxers!" the normally controlling one begs.

Greece can't help his large smirk. No other country could ever bring Russia down like this and he was loving the power. He removes the boxers and cringes as the air hits his hard arousal. "I've got something better for you, love...." He says as he kneels down and wraps his lips around the large bulge. Bobbling his head up and down, Greek hears the Russian beg for more.

In a sadistic mood, Greece decides to free his mouth to speak properly. "Shirt. Off. _NOW, _Russia. I want to hear you beg." He commands firmly, still with an all controlling smirk.

"F-FINE!" Russia screams, wanting nothing more than the skilled tongue around his poor manhood.

Greece nods his head and lowers himself back to sucking position. He immediately begins to deep throat the large penis, finding his gag reflexes trying to act up with such a filling member down. His tongue flicks back and forth, circling around, making sure th owner was enjoying every movement. Greece's tongue found its way to the slit and played with it, making Russia's moans with louder and more desperate.

Greece take one hand and puts over the purple eyed nation's lips, while another hand starts to play with a nipple.

Russia understands what the Greek wants him to do and greedily starts to suck on each digit. In a normal state of mind, he'd never allow such dominance from any nation, but in his current lust-filled state, all he wanted was to be the one pounded hard in the bed.

"Mm-mmmm! A-AAH!" he let's out, moaning loudly as his senses are finally overwhelmed and comes in the Greek's mouth.

Greece removes his mouth once again and fingers now that they've adequately soaked. Kissing The Russian roughly, he places the first finger by his southern entrance.

"You don't mind it like this, do you?" He asks lustfully. His own manhood being ignored for far too long.

Russia just kisses back. "Mmm, If I minded, I would have stopped you long ago, da." He says with a mixture of lust and amusment.

Greece takes the permission and sticks the first finger in. Making sure his partner was used to the foreign feeling before adding the second. He began making scissoring motions in the other, continually encouraged by his guest's moans.

The Greek leans down and captures his loves lips once more, almost as if he was telling him it would be okay to stop. When Greece on the got moans and begs to continue, he at last added the third finger. Stretches out the hole thouroghly before he started to thrust his finger in and out, eventually hitting the 'sweet spot', making the other cry out for more.

Greece finally losing control, places himself at Russia's entrance. Once he gets the approving nod from the other, he removes the fingers and pushes himself eagerly.

"A-ah! Y-you're so tight for a big guy! This is really your first time in this position, isn't it?" Greece moans inside of Russia.

"Y-es, now please! More! Fuck me hard!" Russia was truly left begging.

Greece smirks and continues to thrust in and out. Tears of pure bliss welling in his eyes as he finally gets his needing member attended to. Gradually picking up speed and thrusting harder and harder as he hit the Russian's prostate vigorously each time.

Both bodies were sweaty and lust crazed. Moans exchanged with each thrust, each matching the oother's time. Greece once again grabbing his guests manhood and pumping hard in time with the other motions.

It didn't take very long for each to climax, moaning the other's human name and spilling their seed on the bedsheets. Panting hard, they roll into each other's arms, content and tired.

"N-next time... I'm top." Russia murmurs groggily.

"Sure, I want you to pound in me with your huge dick from now on, anyway. Being tops too tiring..." Greece replies.

"Heh, I can arrange that right now if you'd like..." Russia smirks, feeling his seme returning to him.

"N-no thanks! I'm sleepy and the cats have been staring at us for a while now... I don't want them to see their master so submissive...!" The smaller country explains, flushed. "Does this mean you'll make me go into the Union?"

Russia shakes his head. "No, I couldn't do that. I can't try and govern the county that just pounded me into oblivion. It'd be strange. No, for now I'd like to just be your lover. I really do love you, Heracles." He says contently, allowing his eyelids to close peacefully.

"Mmm, that sounds like a nice relationship. I love you, too, Ivan. We can be together in secret..." the brunette murmurs into the Russian's large chest.

And so the two nations never become politically one unit of rule. Each kept their own place in society and in history books. Even still, the two unlikely pair eventually found some sort of peace with each other, be it bedroom, couch, beach, school, church, bathrooms, etc.

Oh yeah, and each time, some way or another, at least one cat was watching.

* * *

So.... yeah. Random inspiration I got while reading my geography book... the one sentence was "Greece was the only countrin the Balkan region not controlled by the Soviets." Which led to me thinking, "Oh, _really_ now... kolkolkolkolkol...."

I dunno. I just liked the idea, odd pairings like this with small historical background are a passion for me. Also, my Swiss/Japan story is late, I'm sorry to anyone who read it! I had some technical difficulty and this is all I have for now! I'll be sure to upload more stories in what I hope to be the near future!

Love you guys, and please, reviews are loved! Enough that I'll give you all e-cookies! Promise?


End file.
